panique de Yuki Eiri
by saranya1555
Summary: eiri est avec son éditrice entrain de parler de son roman lorsqu'il reçoit un appel de shuichi qui a un gros problème...


Journée de Yuki Eiri.

Dans l'appartement d'un certain écrivain célèbre, nommé Yuki Eiri, on pouvait entendre des cris hystériques d'un pauvre chanteur de rock perché sur une chaise.

Notre beau romancier blond aux yeux d'ambres se dirigeait vers son appartement en filant à toute vitesse dans sa Mercedes noire. Il était inquiet pour son compagnon resté seul chez lui. Il devait se rendre à un rendez-vous avec son éditrice et sa rock star préférée à la chevelure rose bonbon lui avait dit qu'il serait capable de se débrouiller seul pendant son absence. Remarquant l'expression plus que perplexe de l'écrivain, Shuichi lui avait fait un de ses sourire colgate, plus qu'aveuglant. Devant un tel spectacle, le romancier accepta avec une goutte sur le front.

A peine fut-il sortit de l'appartement et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur qu'il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, ou plutôt quelqu'un!

Eiri sortit donc de l'appartement avec une envie grandissante d'emmener son compagnon avec lui à son rendez-vous, mais uniquement dans le but d'empêcher le danger ambulant qu'était le chanteur de mettre le feu chez lui ou le faire exploser, maladroit comme il était.

Donc à présent, il fonçait comme un dingue sur la route avec son bolide. Il repensait à l'appel qu'il avait eu, une demi-heure plutôt.

Flash-back:

Il était donc à son rendez-vous avec son éditrice pour parler de son tout nouveau livre. Son éditrice disait que ses livres se vendaient comme des petits pains, et qu'il devait terminer assez rapidement son tout nouveau roman.

Cela faisait 2 heures qu'il avait laisser le jeune homme chez lui et il se demandait, quels dégâts il avait causés. Donc pendant que sont éditrice lui envoyait comme chaque jour, le même baratin, Yuki pensait au jeune chanteur.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

Il dit: « excusez-moi, j'ai un appel ».

« attendez! J'ai pas fini de par... ». Blam, le romancier venait de sortir en claquant la porte!

Il décrocha: « oui, Shu! Tu veux qui? »

« EIRI! J'AI UN GROS PROBLEME! »

Le pauvre écrivain eu peur quelques secondes que ses tympans eurent explosés. Il hurla à son tour: « ÇA VA PAS DE HURLER COMME ÇA? ESPECE DE DEGENERE! ».

« EIRI, VIENS VITE! »

Eiri reprit son calme et répliqua froidement: « Et pourquoi? »

« J'ai peur... » se mit à sangloter le jeune homme.

« J'arrive tout de suite », et il partit sans même prévenir son éditrice.

Maintenant, c'était au romancier d'avoir peur. Que s'était-il passé avec le chanteur? Avait-il réellement fait sauté son chez lui? Et si un cambrioleur s'était introduit chez lui et que Shuichi l'avait surprit? Une personne dite normale, se cacherait au cas où le cambrioleur aurait était armé, mais connaissant Shuichi, il serait directement aller demander au voleur comment il était entré alors que la porte était fermée. Cependant, Shuichi était entrain de hurler, donc si le soit disant cambrioleur était là, il aurait forcément entendu les cris.

Fin du flash-back.

Yuki faillit faucher plusieurs piétons au passage mais il s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Le seul qui occupait ses pensées: son adorable Shuichi encore dans ses éternels problèmes.

Il arriva finalement chez lui dans un grincement de pneus. Il roulait à plus de 320km/heure, déjà en temps normal, sa vitesse de route était de 220km/heure, ça ne faisait pas trop de différences.

Eiri se précipita dans le hall, qu'il appela l'ascenseur, mais celui-ci arrivait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, il décida de prendre les escaliers. Cependant, il avait oublier qu'il habitait au 16ème étage, alors forcément, il arriva essoufflé et épuisé. Il venait de faire un vrai marathon.

A peine fut-il arriver dans le couloir qu'il entendait déjà les cris vraiment très, très aigües de son partenaire.

Il courra à son appartement, et essaya de mettre la clé dans la serrure., mais n'y réussit qu'au bout de 5 minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. A chaque cris du chanteur, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Il réussit finalement à entrer, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se précipita dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place.

Shuichi Shindô hurlait à s'en déchirait la voix. Il était monté sur une chaise, avec son lapin rose en peluche dans les bras et sanglotait en même temps. Il avait enfoui sa tête entre les oreilles de son lapin.

Yuki se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il essaya de le calmer, mais il fallait pour ça qu'il découvre où était le problème.

« Shuichi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Eiri, tu es... Snif... venu » réussit-il à dire entre ses sanglots.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Il y a un … un...RAT. Il y a un ENORME RAT SOUS LE LIT: »

Eiri se retenait avec beaucoup de mal de ne pas étrangler son si adorable et énervant chanteur. Il se baissa et regarda sous le lit et vit... une souris. Une toute petite souris. Un souriceau même. Il se demanda comment elle a put arriver jusque chez lui.

Il la prit doucement entre ses mains et dit d'un ton cinglant:

« c'est ça ton rat? »

« OUI! JETTES LE. VITE! EIRI, S'IL TE PLAIT! »

« NON! Je le remettrais dans la nature plus tard. « Et il mit la petite souris dans une boite.

Dès qu'il eu le dos tourné, Shuichi se précipita sur le boite et la jeta avec la souris par le fenêtre. Il se demanda si la souris tombée du 16ème étage était toujours en vie. Notre chanteur tout joyeux partit retrouver son amant pour lui demander son bisou et avait envie d'un bon câlin.

FIN!

Note: C'est ma toute première Fic, alors pitié, soyez indulgents avec moi. Merci.


End file.
